


We Use To Be Nobodies

by NarNarluv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Scott, Actor Stiles, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek is just Derek, Full Shift Werewolves, Kira is a model, M/M, Multi, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Scott is a Good Friend, So many tags, using actors real names as TV show names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarNarluv/pseuds/NarNarluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange to see Scott and Stiles on TV in shows and commercials partying with the rich and famous. It seemed like they were back in Beacon Hills being pushed around at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this and i'll tell you a secret at the end of this .tell me how you feel about this it seemed like a good idea in my head

                 It seems strange to think that only a couple years ago Stiles and Scott were nobodies at school. They were happy no extra baggage of having to be perfect or a certain way all the time. It would be them at each others houses playing CoD or something else equally as mind numbing just enjoying each others company. When their parents decided that dating wasn't enough and were ready to take that final leap and get hitched it was like a dream come true, not only are they best friends but now they were brothers like for real by law brothers and that just made everything even more awesome in little nobody life that they had.

             But sometimes you can't just have a nobody life. Sometimes being a nobody can be boring and depressing. The girl you like and she likes you back but won't date you because her friends don't think you're cool enough, Scott has this problem with Allison, or having the same puppy dog crush on a girl for the past seven years but she goes and date total dickbag fuck-face Jackson. So when it came down to finally graduating High school and not having any clue what the hell they should do and having a college fund stocked up but no college to go to, crazy ideas are made and agreed upon. Sometimes though those crazy ideas aren't crazy and they're really something you really just needed to do .

From: Scottybro

To: You

_______

Let's move to LA  :)

 

From: You

To Scottybro

________

And do what exactly??????

 

From:ScottyBro

To:You

_______

Let's do acting or something leave Beacon Hills become SOMEbodies

 

From: You

To:ScottyBro

_______

 Sounds like a plan. you tlk to ur mom

 

From:You

To:ScottyBro

_______

ur across the room y coudln't u just tell me???????


	2. No looking back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello my pretties. i'm glad if you have stuck with this short little thing. it will probably be longer than 5 chapters but i wanted to have a good start before i added more to it. I hope you will like this chapter hopefully much longer than my first one. Enjoy!! 
> 
> Also! there will be multiple views mostly in 1st person because I believe that is that best View I write from even though it does feel a little strange with these characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Another Also! iss that this was all me. so every mistake me and and there was no Beta

Stiles

"Common man, we have to go." I bit my lip taking a chance and glancing at Scott, I really shouldn't have. His whole body screamed sorrow. I choked down the gasp and looked away rubbing at the tears in my eyes.

        " She would have wanted it this way. We have to leave we'll figure this out, but we can't stay here we have to leave or else they're find you." spitting those words and while looking at the ground was hard, but I heard Scott move and hear him take a sharp intake of breath before hearing him fight off another sob. 

  " I know she would have wanted it but it doesn't make it any easier to just leave her here." I could hear him moving closer to me, glancing up I could see the tears treks still haven't dried on his cheeks. Once he was right next to me I slung my arms around his shoulders in a One sided hug.  

       "We'll figure it out buddy. It's you and me and always has been, that's not gonna change. we're going to make this better." I force a small smile and looked at him so he knew I wasn't lying. 

 

          "  **CUT!** " The director yelled and I finally let the sigh of relief and pulled my arm off of Scott before laughing.  **  
**

" That was so hard core dude." He laughed at me and patted me on the back before one of the producers called it quits it for the rest of the day.

I said my goodbyes and quickly made my way to the back of set to the Exit doors to my small trailer to change into something I could be seen In public with. Once I was inside and shed the ugly thin off blue t-shirt they gave me for set and made my way to the small shower that was included with this tiny thing. Hot water was such a relief after having about 15 hours of shooting.

When I grabbed a soft clean towel that no doubt wasn't there when I left this morning and wrapped it around my waist. I made my way to the small couch that held all of my clothes and tried to pick something out that would make me feel good today, little sexy wouldn't be bad.When it came down to it though I just picked out a black long sleeve shirt with simple dark blue skinny jeans, the sun was setting so I grabbed my sun[ glasses](http://media-cache-cd0.pinimg.com/236x/9d/5e/88/9d5e887358a5c00f67ba47dc0128e7a8.jpg) and headed out the door. 

 

Scott

When filming done I watched Stiles leave before making my way over to the Director to listen to him chat about how well the season was going and thank God that two small town boys from northern California came down and auditioned for the parts of Tyler and Dylan. It was great to hear that we are loved so much by everyone. I can still remember the apprehension they had on me being here because of the whole werewolf and not only a werewolf but an Alpha at that.  Stiles made them see how much of assholes they were being and that really I was going to do a great job being Tyler. When we both got the call back about making the cast I don't think we've ever called our parents so fast.

   " Thanks Jerald, I'll see you Friday for the next scene." I smiled and waved and checked my phone while walking away to see if anyone tried  texting or calling me while it was off. I smiled when I saw Kira had texted me reminding me that dinner with her parents was at nine. a late dinner because i'm working but they always said they didn't mind. I sent her a short text of okay and I love you <3 <3 <3 before making my way to my trailer. I notice Stiles was already dressed and making his way to his new car that His dad and I talked him into getting, because face that jeep was still a death trap and was going to make him fly off a cliff. His new[ car](http://www.blogcdn.com/www.autoblog.com/media/2012/03/maserati-granturismo-sportgeneva201241-1331113159.jpg) though was defiantly an improvement nice and sleek, but like the jeep it was a vibrant shade of blue that had no business being on a car.     

     I felt a buzzing in my hand and noticed my mom was calling I smiled and answered throwing a quick wave to stiles being heading into the trailer.

       " Hey Mom." I put the phone on speaker before moving to change clothes, shower could wait til later.

"hey sweetie, how was set today?" She sounded a little winded, might have been a long day at the hospital.

 " it was good, tough day at work?" I moved to pick out a blue and white t-shirt and a grey light [jacket](http://www.fangirlish.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/BK0iaydCIAEBmHM.jpg) then for just plan old black jeans with my black chucks.

"Not too bad, just a lot to do. When are you and Stiles coming back to Beacon Hills for a visit?" So that's what this call was about. I gave a small chuckle. 

" Soon mom, I might even bring Kira so you can finally meet her, God knows you've been dying to interrogate her since I told you about her." She laughed and of course that made me laugh too, it was good to hear her laugh.

"that would be good sweetie, well I won't take up anymore of your time. I love you." 

"I love you too mom, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye" She called goodbye to me and we both hung up. I checked the time and noticed not much time was left before i had to leave for dinner. I glanced down at my outfit shrugged and made my way out the door, making my way toward the parking lot to my bike next to where Stiles car was parked before he left. A nice sleek red [Harley](http://cloud.missoandfriends.com/images-photos/Tyler-Posey.jpg) that I spent more time working on then riding but it was totally worth it when I finally got this baby working. I straddled the bike pushed my helmet ,that I hung on the bars, on, turned the engine on and went on my way to face dinner with Kira's parents. God help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here is the 2nd chapter I hope you guys enjoy this as well! I won't update like this often but i thought this would be good to put down! tell me what you think. Once again all those mistakes were on me since I have no Beta! thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Annnddd the secret is that even though i'm a huge Teen Wolf fan i've seen only two episodes the first and then the third episode of the fourth season. bbbiiigggg jump huh. I'll be posting more when i think of more sorry if you enjoyed it and there isn't enough. Hopefully i'll have some up soon!


End file.
